A plethora of exercise devices has been offered since man first began to try to improve or rehabilitate his/her body. Such offerings have proliferated even farther in recent years. Portable exercise devices encompass a great number of such. The art is therefore crowded with a countless number of truly varied offerings. True lightweight portability, though, is difficult to obtain. It is even more difficult to obtain such in a compact and easy-to-carry size and weight. Typically, a truly portable device that is sized and weighted for easy and convenient transport is prohibitive. Further, such devices normally offer only limited body part conditioning and exercise choices. A portable sit-up exercise device is a prime example of a limited use device. A device which offers unlimited body part involvement is truly rare. Unlimited resistance choice is virtually non-existent in any device which might otherwise fulfill all of the above listed criteria.
The present invention uniquely offers true lightweight portability, collapsibility, convenience, unlimited exercise choices, unlimited resistance choices, and even features for anchoring the device with regard to self, surfaces, and foreign objects. The present invention is therefore a true all-in-one exercise apparatus.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable exercise equipment and more specifically to a portable exercise apparatus featuring elastic resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise devices, and especially portable exercise devices abound in the marketplace and have for years. While many are quite similar, still others vary greatly in their methods of imposing resistance against physical movement. These devices also differ greatly in their attempts to anchor themselves to some solid object 90 (FIG. 8) or even temporarily to a user. Differences also abound in true portability, collapsible or non-collapsible capabilities, range of movement, and a host of other traits. While the present invention is similar in the respect that resistance is imposed by elastic members, other design and functional traits differ greatly from prior art. As example:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,711 to Hinds on Jul. 31, 2001 discloses an elastic cord exercise assembly optionally capable of mounting on a door face. The device distinctly points out and claims guide rails, and further employs channels and pulleys. With the exception of the elastic cord usage, all other design parameters of the assembly differ totally from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2005/0130814 to Nitta, et al issued on Jun. 16, 2005 discloses an exercise device utilizing an elastic resistance device. The device also comprises a coupled frame and platform with a coupling device. The similarities in design and function with the present invention end here.
U.S. Pat. No. 2005/0113222 to Dovner et al on May 26, 2005 discloses a device utilizing elastomeric tubing for resistance. The device similarities with the present invention herein end.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a portable elastic resistance exercise apparatus that provides for the advantages of the present invention, therefore, a need exists for an improved portable elastic resistance exercise apparatus. In this respect, the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.